<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Like You Do by xxdearlybeloved</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294865">Like You Do</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxdearlybeloved/pseuds/xxdearlybeloved'>xxdearlybeloved</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vikings (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Modern Era</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:34:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxdearlybeloved/pseuds/xxdearlybeloved</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You have an interview at Lothbrok Holdings that leads to an opportunity you didn’t see coming.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ragnar Lothbrok/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Like You Do</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You didn’t believe the job posting was real and grew even more skeptical when you were phoned for an interview. Everyone wanted to work for the Lothbrok’s, but you had to have the right connections to even hear about the openings. The posting was vague, administrative, but you would do anything to get a foot in the door.</p>
<p>You looked around you, taking in the people as you made your way to reception. The lobby was filled with other anxious interviewees and your heart sank, surely they were more qualified than you were. As you all followed the stern looking woman into a bleak meeting room, she gave you more details about the job. You would be one of the admins for Ragnar Lothbrok. This had to be a joke.</p>
<p>One by one, you were called in to interview. You knew you were overqualified for an admin job, but you hoped your sincerity for the opportunity to learn from one of the greatest minds of your generation would come across. So as your name was called, you swallowed your nerves and confidently strode into the room.</p>
<p>There, sitting next to the stern woman you had been prepared to impress was Ragnar. His eyes connected with yours and you were grateful your feet still carried you to the table. You sat, focusing on the woman who was asking you questions as you felt Ragnar’s eyes on you. You could tell that the woman was unimpressed by the lack of actual administrative work you had done, but you emphasized how you were eager to learn and knew a great opportunity when you saw one.</p>
<p>“Thank you, but I’m afraid we’re looking for someone with different qualifications.” You nodded, standing to leave.</p>
<p>“Thank you for the consideration,” you said before turning to Ragnar. “It was an honor to meet you, truly.” You left and tried to keep the tears inside until you were at least a block away.</p>
<p>That same night, you rallied your friends for a consolatory night out. You had been friends since college, and it was nice that you all still lived in the same city. None of them could believe your story as you downed another whiskey at the club, questioning what the hard work was for if you couldn’t get the opportunities you wanted. “Maybe I should have just been a bottle girl,” you said, watching one go past you to a table further down.</p>
<p>“Is that… is that Ragnar there?” You followed your best friend Macy’s gaze to the table she was mentioning, your eyes immediately connecting with his. You quickly turned around, what joke was the universe playing on you?</p>
<p>“Holy shit, he’s coming over.” You suddenly regretted all the alcohol you’d had, hoping he wouldn’t stop by and that you wouldn’t sound like an idiot if he did. You hoped you still looked as good as you did when you left your house, rarely making it out with your friends anymore as you all had such busy lives.</p>
<p>You watched your friends faces with anticipation and then horror as their eyes settled on something right behind you. No fucking way.</p>
<p>You turned and towering over you was Ragnar Lothbrok, once again in the flesh. You thought you saw a smile in his eyes but that could have just been the flashing lights.</p>
<p>“Nice to see you again,” he said, remembering your name. He probably remembered everyone’s names. You gave him your most dazzling smile before introducing your friends. “You ladies are all very beautiful,” he said, looking over all of them but then resting his eyes on you. You blushed.</p>
<p>“We heard she bombed her interview,” one of your friends yelled over the music. You turned in shock, laughing along with the rest of them as you waited for his reaction. You moved over as he slid in next to you, casually resting a hand around your waist as he leaned in to talk with your friends. What was going on?</p>
<p>“She would have been so bored in that job,” he said, turning to look at you and nearly melting you in the couch you sat on. “It’s just scheduling and rescheduling meetings, she seemed way too smart for that.”</p>
<p>“Oh she is,” another of your friends said. You couldn’t concentrate on the conversation, feeling the heat from his arm through the thin fabric around your waist, trying not to jump every time he shifted around you.</p>
<p>“Well, it was great to meet you all. The drinks are on me tonight,” he said, standing to go. You immediately felt a shiver as the cool air rushed to the space vacated by his arm. You turned to tell him thanks, but he was already gone.</p>
<p>You went about your life, but Ragnar seemed to be everywhere. Not literally, but he was in the news or his name was on an ad for Lothbrok Holdings. The sky reminded you of his eyes and he found his way into your mind as you lay in bed.</p>
<p>The odds were almost impossible that you would see him again. Even slimmer that you would savor his touch. It truly was a gift that you wished you could hold on to forever, but slowly it began to fade like all memories do. After awhile, you could barely distinguish the memory from the dreams.</p>
<p>Then, one day, you felt again like the universe was playing a joke on you yet again. You were eating breakfast, checking your emails for the day when you got one from Ragnar’s admin. You wondered if it was the same one who had recently gotten the job.</p>
<p>It was just as vague as the job description had been, “Please be at this address at 11:45.” You weren’t clear if it was for another interview, but what else could it be? You had less than 36 hours to prepare.</p>
<p>The day went by too fast, but when the night came you were begging for sleep to come. It ignored you. You took off the entire day, catching a couple of hours of sleep before climbing out of bed and getting yourself together.</p>
<p>You opted for a more feminine look, deviating from your usual suit interview look. You’d hoped it wasn’t a mistake, but you remembered the way Ragnar looked at you last time and decided it wasn’t. You’d risk the job if it meant he would look at you like that again.</p>
<p>You arrived at 11:30 and waited, and waited, and waited. You were hungry, having been too anxious to eat earlier. The anxiety had worn off and now you were hoping your stomach wouldn’t rumble through the interview.</p>
<p>At 1:30, you were pissed. You stood to leave, not even bothering to check with the receptionist who hadn’t come to check on you once over the past two hours. You heard her calling after you but you were already out of the door. You were around the block when your phone rang. You didn’t recognize the number, but something told you to answer it.</p>
<p>“Hello?”</p>
<p>“Where are you going?” You stopped walking, holding the phone close to your ear like that would make the voice more real. <br/>“Who is this?” You knew who it was.</p>
<p>“Ragnar,” he said. You could hear people talking at him through the phone. “Please come back, I’ll be done soon”</p>
<p>“It’s been two hours,” you said, more harshly than you meant. You were very hungry.</p>
<p>“Where are you going?” he asked again, hushing the people around him.</p>
<p>“To get food, Mr. Lothbrok. Maybe we can reschedule? You seem occupied.”</p>
<p>“Tell Clarice where you’re going and I’ll meet you there,” he said, transferring you before you had a chance to respond.</p>
<p>You were done with your food before he showed up, spotting you in the crowd and ignoring the ogles along the way. It seemed like he only had eyes for you.</p>
<p>He was breathless as he sat down. You had the urge to reach out and calm him, but you resisted.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” he began, calling over the waiter who was there immediately. He ordered and then turned the full force of his eyes on you. “My meeting ran long. We had some… unexpected events”</p>
<p>“It’s fine,” you said, taking a sip of water. You were suddenly very thirsty. “We can reschedule the interview”</p>
<p>“Interview,” he said, confused. “What interview?”</p>
<p>Now it was your turn to be confused. “At 11:45?”</p>
<p>“Did she say it was an interview?” he said, shaking his head. “I had asked her to schedule lunch with you.” As if they’d heard his words, the food appeared in front of them.</p>
<p>“Lunch? Why?”</p>
<p>“I wanted to see you again,” he said, his eyes fully focused on you again. You swore you would crumble under the weight of them.</p>
<p>You watched as he arranged his plate and began eating, finally catching your breath without the weight of his eyes on you.</p>
<p>“So this isn’t about a job?” you said, just to be clear.</p>
<p>“Do you need one?” he asked, smirking at you. “I’m sure we have something available, this lunch is on me so don’t worry about that”</p>
<p>You couldn’t help but smile, your brain still processing having lunch with Earl Ragnar. Well. Watching him eat his lunch.</p>
<p>It felt like catching up with an old friend. He finished his meal while he told you about the places he had traveled, a few of which you’d had in common. Ragnar was definitely the king of his own world, but you felt like he still longed for others.</p>
<p>The minutes turned into hours. You felt the place empty and you were sure they’d closed for lunch to prep for dinner, but no one came to kick you out. They just politely cleared the table and refilled your drinks.</p>
<p>Ragnar would listen intently when you talked, his whole focus on you. You felt like his eyes could see into your deepest thoughts. Where normally you felt like you had to put up walls, only showing people what you wanted them to see, Ragnar completely annihilated any defense you had.</p>
<p>When he spoke, you were hypnotized. The air felt rarefied and more than once you were tempted to reach out and touch him, just to make sure he was real.</p>
<p>Sooner than you wanted, people returned for an early dinner. You absentmindedly checked your phone when Ragnar excused himself to take a call and were surprised at how much time had passed. One of your friends had texted you an SOS for drink plans, and you were already going to be late since it was across town.</p>
<p>When he returned to the table, you gave him an apologetic smile. Was that sadness in his eyes or had you just imagined it?</p>
<p>You stood to go, watching Ragnar put more money than was needed on the table that you were sure covered 20 more meals. He led you outside, guiding you by the waist as people’s eyes followed you out of the door.</p>
<p>You lingered a little outside, Ragnar’s hand falling from your waist too quickly for you.</p>
<p>“Dinner next time?,” he asked, reaching gently, almost absentmindedly for your hand. As if it was the most natural thing in the world.</p>
<p>You nodded, licking your lips, suddenly overwhelmed with the desire to kiss his.</p>
<p>Time seemed to stop as his hand pulled you closer while the other guided your face to his for a gentle kiss that lasted forever but was over too quickly. Before you could catch your breath, he was around the corner on the way back from where he came.</p>
<p>Traffic had made you 30 minutes late for your friend. You spotted her quickly, her drink half gone and yours with the ice mostly melted. You slid into the booth, already apologizing before you noticed the look on her face.</p>
<p>She was elated.</p>
<p>“Why didn’t you tell us?” she loud whispered, clearly very excited. How could she know already? “It’s on his fan page, ‘Ragnar and mysterious girl have lunch’”</p>
<p>You stared in disbelief at her phone, not aware that anyone had taken pictures. Luckily they were blurry and with your back to them, so you could stay mysterious. You’d hoped no one had taken pictures of them outside.</p>
<p>Ragnar’s romantic history was not a secret. He had a very public divorce with Lagertha and it was an accepted fact that he and Aslaug were divorced in all but name. He had remained relatively under the radar since then, at least romantically, but you couldn’t believe what your eyes were seeing now.</p>
<p>“No one reads these pages,” you said, hoping that would make it less real.</p>
<p>“Well someone does, because I do,” she said, taking her phone back and doing a general Google search. It was already on some major news outlets.</p>
<p>You buried your face in your hands. “It was only lunch, I swear,” you blushed.</p>
<p>She listened as you told her everything. “Do you think you’ll see him again?”</p>
<p>You shrugged. You knew how you felt, but you didn’t know how he did, especially with this very public review of your innocent lunch-that-wasn’t-an-interview. Honestly, who knew?</p>
<p>Dinner was your next date. You had a few days’ notice, which was a blessing and a curse. It allowed you to prepare for it physically, but exhausted you mentally. Your mind went over and over his words. The call had been brief, but still made you smile to think about it.</p>
<p>“Where are we going?” you’d asked, hoping your voice didn’t betray your excitement as you mentally scanned your closet.</p>
<p>He paused and you pictured him scratching his chin as he thought over his response. You wondered if the hair would tickle if he kissed you.</p>
<p>“Some place special,” he replied, and you knew that’s all you were going to get.</p>
<p>“Well then where should I meet you?” you asked playfully incredulous.</p>
<p>“I’ll find you. Be ready at 6.”</p>
<p>“Will you be on time?” you heard yourself ask, immediately regretting your words.</p>
<p>His silence seemed to stretch on forever. “My night belongs to you.”</p>
<p>“I’m looking forward to it.”</p>
<p>“So am I.”</p>
<p>You were going to run out of vacation if you kept having to take time off to prepare for these dates. You used the afternoon to make sure everything was ready since you couldn’t tell from his words where the night would lead.</p>
<p>When you were done, with the last hour going more quickly than you’d needed, you knew the extra time had been worth it. You felt every bit the seductress he made you feel.</p>
<p>At 5:59 your doorbell rang. You laughed to yourself as you went to open the door.</p>
<p>“Ma’am,” a driver said to you. You were a little disappointed.</p>
<p>“I’ll grab my bag,” you said, going to turn off your lights and taking another quick shot of whiskey to calm your nerves.</p>
<p>Ragnar watched as you followed the driver to the car, looking very much the confident goddess he couldn’t stop thinking about. The driver opened the door and you slid in, your smile brightening as you laid eyes on him.</p>
<p>“Hi,” you said, falling hypnotized in his eyes.</p>
<p>He didn’t say anything, he just reached over, brining his body closer to yours. He moved some of your hair behind your ear, pulling away but still closer than he was before. His proximity set all of your nerves on fire and you just wanted him to touch you again.</p>
<p>He was casually dressed, jeans and a shirt that was simple but not cheap. You couldn’t tell if you were overdressed.</p>
<p>“You look very beautiful,” Ragnar whispered, his eyes fully focused on yours again. You felt yourself leaning into him, letting your fingers trace his beard, then his lips, before your eyes went back to find his watching you.</p>
<p>He moved closer, brining his lips to yours just as softly as he did the first time. Your hand found it’s way to his hair, hoping that would keep him from pulling away too quickly. You felt his mouth open against yours and you let out a shaky breath as your mouths explored each other.</p>
<p>Ragnar broke away to kiss your neck, leaving you to close your eyes and give him greater access. Were your going to make it to dinner?</p>
<p>The car began to slow and you whined as he pulled away, trying to catch your breath before you felt the door open for you.</p>
<p>You were in an alley downtown, which wasn’t exactly what you pictured. Ragnar came around the car and took your hand, waiting patiently as you took in your surroundings. He went to a door and opened it before pulling you inside. It was dimly lit with crates piled high and you wondered if it was one of his warehouses. You walked towards a wall before seeing an elevator.</p>
<p>“Where are we going?” you asked. You knew he was dangerous but surely he wouldn’t bring you through all of this just to kill you.</p>
<p>He didn’t say anything as he smiled, calling and stepping into the elevator. It was one of those industrial elevators, loud and shaky, and you pressed yourself into him for comfort and stability, closing your eyes as you climbed. You went all the way to the top floor, stepping out onto a roof top.</p>
<p>It was completely decorated, a skyrise private bar with an amazing view of Kattegat. You could see the darkness of the water and the lights of the city. You jaw dropped at the gorgeousness of it all. There was staff waiting with drinks. A few other people were there but none of them looked twice at the two of you.</p>
<p>Ragnar took two drinks, handing one to you before taking your hand and leading you to a table. He smiled as you looked around in awe.</p>
<p>“This place is amazing,” you said, taking a seat and smiling as he opted to sit next to you instead of across from you. The lighting was dim and the chairs felt like sitting on a cloud.</p>
<p>“It’s one of my favorite places in the city,” he said. You could easily see why.</p>
<p>The food came while you talked. He explained how he found this place and used it for whenever he wanted to get out but didn’t want to be bothered. Only a few people knew about it, and you felt honored to be one of them.</p>
<p>“Are you trying to hide me?” you joked, desperately wanting him to address what you both had yet to talk about.</p>
<p>He looked at you, not answering your question. It made your heart race. Was he trying to hide you? You could understand, you barely knew each other. But what wasn’t he saying?</p>
<p>Your heart began to fall a little as you realized that he wasn’t going to answer your question. You closed your eyes, putting your head back and listening to the music. You felt Ragnar’s hand on your waist, his lips on your jaw and then on your lips. You kissed him back, but you needed something else right now.</p>
<p>You stood, reaching for his hand. He smiled, taking it and standing to meet you. You guided his hands to your waist again, bringing your arms around his neck. Slowly you danced, holding each other. You didn’t know how long you would get with Ragnar, and you just wanted a moment to take it all in.</p>
<p>Too soon, someone came to interrupt you. He spoke with them briefly before coming back to you, apologetic. There was an emergency and he had to go.</p>
<p>“Should I wait?” you asked, not sure from his silence earlier if you would see him again.</p>
<p>“I’ll see you again,” he said, kissing your forehead before taking your hand and leading you back to the elevator. One of his men took you down and you found yourself standing in the other corner from him, already missing Ragnar’s touch. You couldn’t explain the tears as you got back in the car, driving to your home alone.</p>
<p>Ragnar kept his promise. The next few months were filled with other very intimate, sweet dates. There were of course the normal lunches and dinners, often in private rooms after the amount of attention you two had started to get whenever you were out together. There were also the private museum tours, the art galleries and a couple of Sundays on a secluded beach by the sea.</p>
<p>You often had a hard time reconciling the man who handled you so gently, so sweetly with the man who you knew he was. Nothing about him could be mistaken for weak, but you rarely felt unsafe around him.</p>
<p>He would call you randomly in the middle of the night, just to know you were there while he worked out something. The first time it happened, you thought you had to give him a brilliant answer, but you honestly didn’t even understand what he was talking about. There was too much context you simply didn’t know.</p>
<p>Sometimes, you would offer up your thoughts and he would pause for a long time while he chewed it over. You loved these conversations, him bringing you into his world, into how his mind worked. He truly was a visionary, and it left you in awe.</p>
<p>Your relationship had become so vulnerable. You felt yourself confessing things to him that you didn’t even realize were true until you said them out loud. In some ways, he knew you better than anyone else even though you’d only known him for a little while.</p>
<p>Of course, those late nights also made you think about being with him in a physically intimate way as well. After all of these months, the most you’d ever done was kiss. But that’s not to say it wasn’t enough. His kisses lit a fire in you that the coldest of showers had a hard time putting out. You ached for him.</p>
<p>In your showers, you imagined him pressing his body against yours. In your bed, you imagined it was his hands and not yours roaming and teasing your body. No matter how good it felt, it did not feel like enough.</p>
<p>Ragnar could sense this, but he didn’t want you to feel like he was pushing you towards anything. He didn’t know how much he could promise you, and a part of him was afraid to let you down. He’d definitely done that before.</p>
<p>He had to go away for a few weeks, and they somehow felt like the longest of your life. He was too busy to call you as often as he usually would, which already didn’t feel often enough. Those few minutes would last you days.</p>
<p>“Oh my God, you’re in love,” Macy said as the rest of your friends squealed with glee. It had been awhile since you’d seen them, but they could not believe how much had changed the past couple of months with Ragnar. He went from a stranger to having your heart in his hands. Of course you were in love. But you didn’t want to be.</p>
<p>As you spent time separated, you couldn’t help but slowly come back to reality. How could you know that Ragnar was serious about you? You hadn’t really talked about it since that night on the rooftop, but you didn’t know how to bring it up to him again. You didn’t even know what you wanted him to say.</p>
<p>You hadn’t vocalized this with your friends yet, knowing they would tell you what you wanted to hear. It was very possible that Ragnar was just a very exciting chapter in your life and even though that idea pained you, you just wanted to enjoy the present.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he finally returned, you were overjoyed to get the call from Clarice saying that he would pick you up that night. The call took you by surprise since you had no idea when he would be back, so you left work as soon as you could to get ready.</p>
<p>The car came when she said it would, but there was no Ragnar. You got in, saying hello to the driver but not saying much else. He took you away from the beach, up the mountains to where Ragnar had mentioned he lived. When you went off a hidden driveway, you were pretty certain where you were going.</p>
<p>The driver parked in front of the house and got out to open the door for you. It was colder up in the mountains, but you were also sure you felt a chill from the beauty of Ragnar’s house. It was a mix of modern and rustic, wood beams and glass. It was lit on the inside so it made the whole place have an ethereal glow. It was beautiful.</p>
<p> You watched the car drive away before building up the courage to walk to the door. You rang the doorbell once and waited until you were bathed in light and the smell of food as the door opened. You looked up at Ragnar, his eyes tired but happy and almost launched into his arms. You breathed in his scent as you held each other before he laughed and suggested you go inside.</p>
<p>He took your hand, giving you a brief tour of the house until you got to the kitchen. It looked like most of the food was done already, so he told you to have a seat as he plated the food for both of you. You stole some of his wine as he smirked at you. He got another glass and poured some wine in both so you could have your own.</p>
<p>This was perfect. You had your shoes left by the bar with your plates, drinking wine in front of the fire as you and Ragnar just took in each other’s presence. Your legs were intertwined as you told him about your life, watching his eyes start to close as you figured he must be exhausted.</p>
<p>You got up to take his glass to the kitchen, tidying up what you could without knowing where everything was or where it all went. His home definitely had that cold bachelor feel, but it was beautiful and you couldn’t help imagining yourself in it.</p>
<p>Ragnar was fully asleep and you couldn’t help watching him as you climbed back onto the couch. You decided to cuddle into him this time, feeling whole and warm from the fire and his body heat. You barely woke up when you felt him carry you to his room.</p>
<p>When you woke up the next morning, you were disoriented. The room was flooded with light as the glass wall looked out into the trees on the east. You took a minute to reflect as you thought about the night before. You didn’t have to turn around to know you were alone.</p>
<p>You got out of bed and found the bathroom along with a note telling you that he would be back later. No details, as was his way, but you thought the note itself was cute. You saw a robe and decided to take a shower, loving how the soaps smelled like him. Like everything else about him, the shower felt complicated to figure out, but when you finally did it was exactly what you needed.</p>
<p>Clean and dry, you made your way back to the kitchen, making yourself a simple breakfast of eggs and toast that seemed to taste better than any you had had before.</p>
<p>You had no idea when he would be back, so you decided to explore. The daylight showed you the grounds, and they were post card perfect. You found his study and started reading one of his books, lying on the soft rug that felt too soft not to be a blanket.</p>
<p>When you made it back to his room, you fell onto his bed, fully appreciating how soft and cozy it was. You stretched, feeling your nakedness in his robe with his scent all around you. It was enough to make your head weak.</p>
<p>You let your hands travel down your body slowly, first teasing your breasts before lightly tracing your fingers down your stomach to your core. It didn’t take long until you were soaking, your fingers expertly chasing that high that felt all the more intense as you were in a strange place, feeling deliciously exposed in Ragnar’s bedroom.</p>
<p>You didn’t try to hide your moans, with no neighbors there to over hear you, you let your mind imagine Ragnar’s hands expertly stroking you to your climax. Your hips moved as you cried out desperately, feeling release but still missing the feel of someone else’s hands on you.</p>
<p>But then you did feel someone else’s hands on you. You opened your eyes in instant fear only to find Ragnar’s eyes in front of yours. You only saw them for a second, full of lust, before his mouth was on your neck tracing down to your chest and hungrily sucking on your breasts.</p>
<p>You whined, overwhelmed by the feeling of his beard tickling your sensitive areas and his weight on you, but it wasn’t nearly enough.</p>
<p>“Were you thinking about me?” he asked before flicking your nipple with his tongue and moving to kiss down your stomach. You were mute as you arched your back as he continued to place soft, wet kisses in a neat trail to your center, surprising you with an occasional drag of his tongue.</p>
<p>You moved your legs wider to let him comfortably sit between them, your heart racing as you locked eyes with him. He was silent as he moved to kiss your inner thighs, laughing as your squirmed beneath him.</p>
<p>“Please,” you said hoarsely, trying to move closer to him. But he was no closer, maintaining complete control.</p>
<p>“Please, what?” he said, taking his thumb and rubbing your juices around your clit once. You let out a guttural moan.</p>
<p>“I need you, please” you begged again, your hands restless as he was just out of reach.</p>
<p>He gave you a devilish grin as he repeated the action with his thumb before replacing it with his tongue. He was not shy, his strong arms holding your legs open while his tongue did what your hands could not. Your cries turned to whimpers as you felt yourself on the edge again, trying hard to close your legs but Ragnar’s grip was like iron, keeping you spread before him.</p>
<p>Only when he felt your legs shaking in his hands did he slow his pace, coaxing you down as he eased his grip. You felt him close your legs before coming up to hold you, praising you while he stroked your hair and placed gentle kisses on your head.</p>
<p>You let your heart beat slow and your breathing return to normal. Taking a deep breath to steel your nerves for what you were about to do, you turned to face him, bringing your lips to his.</p>
<p>“Ragnar,” you said as you pulled away. He looked at you, so deliciously spent in his arms, your body falling out of his robe. “I need you to fuck me.”</p>
<p>You saw his eyes change from concern to primal, for the first time feeling a little afraid of what this man was capable of. He sensed that, but that did not stop him from pulling your head back gently so he could kiss your neck again.</p>
<p>“Are you sure?” You knew you were being greedy, but you needed him inside you. You nodded as you turned your body to face him, running your palm until you found exactly what you’d expected. He was more than ready for you.</p>
<p>You brought your lips to his as you undid his pants, stroking him as you felt him hold his breath against your lips. He exhaled, bringing his forehead to yours as he asked you again if you were sure.</p>
<p>‘I’ve never been more sure of anything,” you said, feeling the truth in your confession once again.</p>
<p>He growled, pulling himself from your hand and standing, turning your body to your stomach and bringing your legs to him. He would make love to you one day, but this was not the time. He had watched you play with yourself and moan his name, had felt you come around his tongue, and now you were still begging for him.</p>
<p>He was only a man.</p>
<p>Wasting no time, he entered you, pausing only after he was fully sheathed as both of you adjusted to the feel of him inside you. You felt full, positioning yourself to take him better. You nodded as he asked you if you were all right, gripping the comforter when he began to pound into you.</p>
<p>He started off slow, his rhythm intentional and strong, holding your hip with one hand and he ran the other up your back, praising and soothing you for taking him so well. You were so wet and he felt your walls pulling at him, saw your eyes shut tight as you moaned with your face pressed into his bed.</p>
<p>You cried out as you came around him, but he didn’t stop, feeling you milk him as his name came out of your mouth in a guttural moan. He kept fucking you after you’d come, through the whimpers and whispered pleas, not stopping until you had gone silent and he emptied himself inside you.</p>
<p>He didn’t pull out of you immediately, coming to join you as he whispered praises in your ear, gently rubbing your arm and your back, kissing every part of you he could as you reached for his hand.</p>
<p>You had never felt like this before. It was overwhelming and you were surprised by the tears in your eyes. And he didn’t leave. He’d held you the entire time after you gave everything to him. You ached but he soothed you. You couldn’t deny how you felt anymore.</p>
<p>When he was soft, he slowly pulled out and turned you around, needing to look into your eyes as you still hadn’t made a sound. He saw tears in your closed eyes. Concern filled his as he wiped them away until you opened your eyes kissed him, pulling him closer to you.</p>
<p>He lay there, on your naked body, listening to your heart beat slow with your arms wrapped around each other. You couldn’t say anything if you wanted to. It wasn’t long before you fell asleep and your lover tucked you back into his bed, taking off his clothes as he slid in behind you so he could be there when you woke up.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>